codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Malus
Giosuè Antoni Orzechowski, known as Lord Malus, is a powerful spectre and one of the main characters of the roleplay Eternal Winter. He was a Polish terrorist before being heavily mutated by Gamma Ray radiation, causing him to gain incredible powers as well as be trapped in a realm between reality and illusory, thus turning him into a wraith. Backstory Growing up in a split and radical Poland, Giosuè was particularly interested in military and national history. As he grew, he became more hateful and unstable. He believed his country could rise to greatness and become superior to the American and Russian people who had betrayed them in WW2. Fueled by these thoughts, Giosuè joined the Polish Intelligence Agency and began gathering information against their neighboring country of Czechia, hoping to give the government reason to invade. Unable to find anything of interest, Giosuè forged his own file and handed it over to authorities, hoping to start a new war. The agency found out about the forged files and fired Giosuè, as well as taking away his home and his right to vote. So when a fire broke out in Krakow, Giosuè was one of the prime suspects. Being partially Italian, they believed he was working for the Italian government as a double agent. A nationwide manhunt began, forcing Giosuè into hiding. With the Polish government searching for him, Giosuè hid in Turkey. It was there that he met a group of refugees who claimed to be part of a terroristic movement, determined to liberate all of Europe under their rule. Giosuè listened to speeches and found that they share many aspects of his own ideology. Giosuè joined the Polish branch of the group and began staging attacks against the United States and Poland. Due to his short tempered personality and complete ferocity in battle, Giosuè quickly moved up the ranks and became Captain Major. While attempting to plant bombs in a field containing oil mines, Giosuè heard sirens in the distance, triggered by the Gamma Ray burst. Giosuè hid inside a factory and was buried under the rubble. Miraculously, he survived, but experienced heavy mutation. He was transformed into a spectral being and had gained many supernatural powers. Despite all of the benefits that came with the mutation, Giosuè began despising being stuck between reality and illusory. In his wraith state, he was existent and non-existent at the same time, as well as gaining a symbol on his forehead that helps him control his powers. It was in this state when he slowly began losing sanity, going from being a destructive terrorist to a corruptive warlord. Eternal Winter Lord Malus first appears in Eternal Winter eight months after his mutation, a period of time were he began gaining followers. Malus and his guards begin brutally interrogating a man named Bowle who is said to have been a former mercenary, fighting for Malus' cause, before betraying him to the looters. Malus then begins taunting Bowle, using his powers to create images of his wife, threatening to kill her. Bowle lashes out, attempting to attack Malus who snaps his neck, killing him instantly. Malus then hears gunshots of looters outside, and confronts them for going into his "domain". The leader of the raiding party commands the others to attack. This backfires as Malus uses his psychic powers to stop the bullets in midair, then reverse the effect, killing all the raiders except for the leader. Furious, the raider once again tries to kill Malus, this time using a grenade. The raider is knocked against a tree, and thinking he has killed Malus, begins laughing. Malus appears from the smoke and stabs the looters with one of the tree's branches, killing him. After hearing another set of gunshots out in the distance, Malus follows footprints in the snow and tracks down the Rhineland Survivors, which is led by a former American war veteran named Cody Wyoming. Malus is at first unable to find the hidden survivors before being ambushed. In the following battle, Malus is unable to fend off all of the attackers and suffers multiple blows to both the head and the chest before falling through the ice. A few seconds later, Malus remerges from the ice and is quickly shot by Cody's brother, Jackson. Instead of dying, Malus eveporates into snowflakes, revealing that he was a clone. The real Malus appears behind Jackson and breaks his neck before killing, beating, and burning almost all of the survivors. He is finally restrained when two survivors used makeshift lassoes to hold back Malus' arms. A third survivor then proceeds to slash Malus across the face with a pocket knife. Angered, Malus uses a psychic ability known as "Death's Greeting", which causes the man to shake wildly and die a painful death. Malus also sets the roots on fire, freeing himself and causing his restrainers to flee deeper into the woods. With no one standing in his path, Malus proceeds to make his way over to Cody. He rips off Cody's locket and opens it, revealing a list that Malus was after. Seeing that he was distracted, Cody smacked Malus across the face with a branch and escapes. With the list in his hands, Malus proceeds to walk back to his fortress. Category:Eternal Winter Category:Antagonists Category:Villians Category:Wraith Category:Warlord Category:Tyrants Category:Spectre Category:Mutant Category:Terrorist